


Nature Never Change死性不改

by 00se_rein



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00se_rein/pseuds/00se_rein
Summary: 医生雀x病人修疯批对疯批的故事
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 2





	Nature Never Change死性不改

这是某个上午我第三次给他上吊瓶,鉴于他刚刚拔掉了左手的吊管,我只能重新抓过他的手再次将针头扎进他的静脉。他挣扎得厉害,手背上到处都是针头的痕迹,我只当作没看见,平淡地说:“你再拔一次,就会转到顶楼的病房。”

话音刚落那厢安静了一瞬,这时有护士匆匆跑进来通知我下一台手术准备就绪,我出门前瞥了他一眼,正巧他抬头对着我露出一个古怪又嘲讽的微笑。

我大概知道他的笑容是什么意思,总而言之不会是好话。在做手术的时候我不由自主地走神了,想着方才有些尴尬的场景和他的笑——当你发现某个难搞的病人不仅是你老板的儿子,还是你已经交恶的发小，这确实挺尴尬的。

严格来说他算不上我的发小,因为小时候他和他妹妹被他爸丢到了海的另一边我家里待了几年,有过几年短暂的同屋之谊,也许是对那时他天天绐我家神社打扫卫生的报应,风水轮流转——现在轮到我给他爸打工了,还要照顾这个病怏快的小少爷。

他爸——我的老板找到我时用他浑厚的男中音说他小儿子心理有点问题,还一身的毛病,唯一的要求就是别让他死了;我那时刚从手术台上下来,满手是血的医用手套还没来得及摘便被推进了他在顶层的办公室,鉴于我一点也不喜欢我老板,我板着张死人脸点了点头,脑子里想我他吗又不是心理医生,但看来要是这位烂摊子小少爷死了我也别想活,于是很难不觉得是不是因为我和我前女友分手了他才蓄意报复。

这时我老板好死不死地提了这茬,他说你曾经和尤菲米娅相处得很好,我一点都不担心你;等他出院你就可以搬到副院长办公室了。哈,威逼利诱,典型的布里塔尼亚作风,我还是瘫着那张脸说您放心,手套上的血滴进了深红色的地毯。

病房里那位却是冷笑一声,阴阳怪气的,说那程度简直不亚于直接单膝跪在那张办公桌前高呼Yes, Your Majesty. 鉴于之前数日好言相谈无果,我懒得理他,他却突然发了狠似的将床头的药瓶扔到了墙角,一个接一个,那些红红绿绿的药撒了一片;我站在一旁安静地看他闹,反正下午没有病人没有手术——他吗的查尔斯·布里塔尼亚把我的接诊个数降到了最低就为了让我看他儿子发疯——这间病房也就住着他一个人,只要他不自杀,把房子炸了都行。

后来他不摔药瓶了,开始摔杯子。起初我以为这与摔药瓶异曲同工,为了他(以及被连坐的我)的安全第二天我全部给他换成了纸杯,他照摔不误,直到他累了,黑发垂在眼前轻声说朱雀,给我倒杯水吧。

我依言做了,我的发小像个真正的神经病一样立刻把那杯水打翻了,大半泼在我的手臂上,在庆幸自己有先见之明没有倒热水后我仍然好脾气地又递过去一杯,结果不难猜测,一天下来地毯上都是半干的水渍与空纸杯,这时打扫卫生的护工进来,她像是吓了一跳。

我试图用平稳的语气安慰她,但毕竟我他吗的不是圣人,于是我最后给他倒了一杯水放在了床头柜上,他没抬头,这个病房冷得跟监狱一样。

如果他发疯的时候只是不停地砸杯子的话,我倒是宁可如此,因为他正常时简直更像个神经病。

我的同事,基诺跟我说该去给他读读书,像这种贵族小少爷从小就泡在这种环境里多听听还能安静点,我在心里冷笑,他八岁的时候还与我在泥地里爬呢,但我点了点头,从另外一个同事的桌上随手抽了本画册,上楼,无意义地敲门,我瘫着张脸说,你要听故事么。

他的目光刚刚从窗外移回来,像是难以置信地看着一个白痴;鉴于他没说话,我坐在窗台前的那张沙发上开始念到：

Par les soirs bleus d'ete, i'irai dans les sentier  
Picote par les bles, fouler Herbe menue  
Reveur, j'en sentirai la fraicheur a mes pieds  
je laisserai le vent aigner ma tete nue  
Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai rien  
Mais I'amour infini me montera dans 'ame  
Et j irai loin, bien loin, comme un bohemian  
Par la Nature - heureux comme avec une femme. 

这时候整个病房里陷入了诡异的沉默,首先我拿错书了,这甚至是一本法语诗集;但这沉默却不尴尬,因为他很快轻轻笑了一声,用了一种从他进这间病房开始我从没听过的声音。

阿尔蒂尔·兰波?

你说什么? 我问他。

嘲讽的微笑再次爬上他的脸颊,这本诗集的作者,他居高临下地说,我以为你会说法语应该知道，是我高估你了。

看,他一直是这样,死性不改,可不就是他爸嫡亲嫡亲的亲儿子,我将那本书丢给他,他也不动手,用那双和我前女友一样的紫色眼睛盯着我问,你喜欢我吗。

我皱着眉,他却忽然哈哈大笑起来,他苍白的指骨抚上了前额,手背上凌乱的针头痕迹与青紫的静脉张牙舞爪的,像是小时候被我打碎的廉价花瓶。我看着他笑得不能自已,直到最后他抹掉了眼角的眼泪,说你真可怜,我不是她。

我突然像是被积压的情绪爆发了出来,比他更像我突然像是被积压的情绪爆发了出来,比他更像个他吗的神经病似的掐住了他的脖子——开玩笑,跟神经病呆久了是个人都会心理变态吧——我对着他嘶吼,说你才可怜,苟延残喘的活着还要被人利用,又有什么资格说我。

但他突然像是不疯了,他被我掐着气管却笑了,用口型说你杀了我吧,除了眼角滑落的眼泪像极了小时候他住在我家时半夜悄悄爬到那架双人床的上铺问我,朱雀,你想去看萤火虫吗。

他上一次露出这个眼神的时候还刚刚搬进这间病房不久,他闹得天翻地覆,将整个房间的陈设砸得稀烂,他光脚踩在玻璃渣上,怔怔地,突然抓起一块玻璃碎片往手腕上划去,要不是我眼疾手快抓住了那块碎玻璃,我现在大概该被我老板丢到地下二层去了。

那碎玻璃划破了我的手,伤口不是很深,血却像流不尽似的汩汩朝外涌。他吓得呆住了忘记了哭,那时他疯得最严重,认不出我,我指挥手下乘机给他打了一针镇静剂,他像个破布娃娃似的被绑回了病床上,直到我包扎完伤口回去看他的时候他还睁着那双漂亮却无神的眼睛看着天花板。

医生,他颤抖,用嘶哑的声音说,你可以杀了我吗？

他的声音像是泡在消毒水里,美丽却脆弱得如同累累伤痕的教堂彩窗,我甚至都要觉得今天他就要死了,很难想象他就是那个半个月前造成尤菲米娅车祸的那个狂妄的罪魁祸首——但是最后我把手放在了他的额头上说,睡吧,我不会让你死的。

他像是要辩驳,但是镇静剂终于让他没了声音,我坐在沙发上翻他的病历,被老查尔斯抛弃的小儿子,一身的毛病,春天里一点柳絮就能要了他的命;但他还是长大了,长成了一个聪明的,挑战布里塔尼亚财阀权威的疯子。

我板着手指算,距离与他分开都十二年了,嗯嗯嗯,他没有变,一如既往地好看。如果不算他撞了尤菲米娅,不算我现在给他恨得要死的亲爸打工的话，这大概会是一场温馨的天降竹马的重逢。可惜没有如果,我和他的关系在他清醒之后的三天极速恶化,他说我是叛徒,我说他是疯子,你瞧,半斤八两。

我终于松开了他的脖颈,他猛烈地咳嗽起来,我却忽然感受到他吗的无比绝望,于是我靠在墙角歇斯底里地哭了,他们要是听到会说枢木朱雀真是惨,照顾仇人能不疯吗;可实际上不是,有什么能比你从小暗恋到大的人误会还刚重逢就一心求死惨呢,我在那儿麻木地用工作断绝自己思念的心思,想方设法救他的命,他却在那头说不如你杀了我吧——哈,我他吗活了二十年第一次被人逼成疯子哭成这样,真有你的,鲁鲁修。

他静悄悄地下床了,像个正常人似的揽过我,我在他瘦弱的怀里哭泣,他只是抱着我,什么也没说。

后来我不给他读诗集了,即使我知道他喜欢兰波——于是作为交换,从那天之后他勉强开始吃药打吊瓶了,那天查房的时候我在写记录,我知道他在看我,却又在我看他时将目光移向窗外,静静地,他说,你不用这样。

我平静地翻到下一页,头都没抬,我是医生,会治好你的。他默不作声,忽然问我:“冬天的时候这里会下雪吗?”

我说会,但你不能看雪,除非你能下地。

他开始一次次进手术室,身上大多都是缝合线的疤痕;于是我抱着他去浴室,在氤氲热汽里亲吻他的伤疤,他瑟缩了一下,但到冬天快来临的时候他学会在我给他洗头时凑过来舔舐我的嘴角,暖色的灯光下他像只高傲且狡黠的猫。

查尔斯·布里塔尼亚在夏天还没结束的时候就忙着奔向他其他的商业帝国,医院只不过是他千万产业中的一隅,像是知道他儿子不疯了之后会找他算账似的逃之夭夭,临走前丢了个院长的帽子给我,我立刻转手给了基诺。

秋天的时候痊愈的尤菲米娅来这里探望她同父异母的哥哥,那场车祸只让她受了点骨折的伤;而他却像见了鬼似的,半晌才用怪异的声音轻声说,我以为她死了。哦,说实在的我也被吓了一跳——显然是因为我也才意识到尤菲米娅并没有死,而几个月前他强烈的自毁倾向有一半源于以为自己撞死了妹妹,但为了保持形象,我清淡地说,是啊,那时候她擦伤很严重,导致看起来浑身都是血。

他看着我似笑非笑。

下第一场雪的那天我们黏黏糊糊地做完爱，并排躺在他那张宽大的病床上。我翻着病历，他在一旁噼里啪啦地敲着电脑，忽然他问我：

你想走吗？

他可从来不会用逃这一字，毕竟他的本性是那么骄傲，狂妄而恶劣——这就是为什么他爸把他丢来了欧洲——但我知道，这怎么能关得住他呢。

于是我们在这个安静的雪夜，我扛着他三个箱子，汽笛长鸣里望着高耸的布里塔尼亚医院离我们越来越远；他在副驾驶上指点江山，病好之后他的眼睛在黑夜里熠熠生辉，我看着他笑，热烈地奔向迟到了十二年的鎏金时代。

*兰波 《黄昏》  
在蓝色的傍晚我将漫步在乡间  
迎着麦芒儿刺痒踏着细草儿芊芊  
仿佛在做梦让我的头沐浴晩风  
而脚底感觉到清凉和新鲜  
我什么也不想什么也不说  
一任无限的爱从内心引导着我  
我越走越远如同漫游的吉普赛人  
穿过大自然像是携着女伴一样快乐


End file.
